dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Krug
]]'''Krug are primitive humanoids native to the lands of Ehb and the Utraean Peninsula. Although they have been around for as long as anyone can remember, they don't seem to possess the intelligence to develop on their own, often resorting to theft in order to get their hands on tools and weapons created by more intelligent races. The Krug are apparently extinct except for one individual who may be human, a hybrid, or pure Krug by the time of Dungeon Siege III. History No one in Ehb seems to remember a time when there wasn't some kind of krug presence in their lands. It is a miracle that the krug have survived for so long, and it is probably the mercy of more intelligent races that has seen them through to the modern era, as they seemingly need to be shown how to use even the crudest of tools and most basic of spells by others. Although not evil by nature, the krug have a long history of being used by nefarious plotters as easily disposable mercenary troops, bribing them with knowledge that they are too stupid to acquire on their own. This is exactly what happened during the events of Dungeon Siege, when Commander Gresh persuaded the krug to raid the farmlands around Stonebridge and the Glitterdelve. Tribal Hierarchy Even though they are such shockingly primitive creatures, the krug do have what could be called a caste system, mostly divided between the soldiers, shamans, and warlords. The lowest of the low are the scavengers, primitives who are sent into battle with next to nothing, fighting with anything they can find laying around; this could be due to their inexperience in the field. A little higher on the totem pole are the scouts, who are much the same as scavengers in terms of equipment. Scouts seem to make up the majority of krug forces, usually using speed and superior numbers to overwhelm foes, thus making up for their complete lack of adequate gear. What could be called the 'standard soldiers' of the krug would consist of the grunts and the chuckers. Grunts are tougher than most krug, and their armor and weaponry speak to that. Meanwhile, chuckers are the artillery of the krug army, although the term means little more than that these krug throw stones at their enemies. Nonetheless, even small stones can be deadly when tossed in great enough numbers. Krug raiders and guards can be seen as the veteran and elite soldiers of the krug army, with the Commanders being the only members of the warrior caste higher than them. These heavily-armored and cutter-wielding krug have proven themselves many times in battle, as they are far more powerful than any other, taking the best loot for themselves. The shamans and their apprentices hold a different role in krug society from the warrior caste. Quite possibly revered by the lower members of their tribes, these krug often wear more intricate pieces of clothing, and wield magic, including the black art of necromancy. While Commanders are probably wartime commanders, shamans will lead small krug bands in their day-to-day affairs. The krug also seem to have domesticated animals to some degree, as they are often accompanied by nasty creatures known as 'Krug Dogs'. They are also known to capture and keep phrak. Types of Krug KrugScavenger.png|Krug Scavenger KrugScout.png|Krug Scout KrugShaman.png|Krug Apprentice KrugChucker.png|Krug Chucker KrugGrunt.png|Krug Grunt KrugShaman.png|Krug Shaman KrugGuard.png|Krug Raider, Krug Guard KrugCommander.png|Krug Commander Notable Krug BrankartheScavenger.png|Brankar the Scavenger KlandanktheKrug.png|Klandank the Krug FutaktheTrainer.png|Futak the Trainer HuskartheShaman.png|Huskar the Shaman DiscoKrug200px.png|Disco Krug In the name of the King In the movie Dungeon Siege: In The Name Of The King, the Krug appear to be larger and more cannibalistic than their Dungeon Siege I counterparts. They cause serious havoc for the protagonist during the movie. Dungeon Siege III Krug are not mentioned at all during the events of Dungeon Siege II however they are briefly mentioned during the players stay in Stonebridge. It seems that their inability to evolve and create a proper self-sufficient society of their own may have lead to their own demise and extinction. It is also quite likely that the events in Dungeon Siege I sparked wide-spread hatred against the Krug, which caused many people to form hunting parties to exterminate them. There is an NPC in the jail in Stonebridge who clearly resembles a Krug. He may be a hideously ugly human, a hybrid, or pure Krug. TriviaCategory:Races * Krug is German for "pitcher." ru:Краги Category:Krug Category:Races